


Sick Days

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, I love these dorks, MarMar likes to care for her pearl, Poor sick bb, just a sweet caring story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: Pearl falls ill and does not want Marina to know, therefore she goes to work anyway and..things happen..





	1. Me? Im Good...I Think

Before leaving the house to go to the studio, Pearl looked herself dead in the mirror in her bathroom, 

“I can’t believe I’m sick, I can’t tell Rina..I have to go to work anyway..gotta hide this somehow..” 

Pearl was about to leave the room when Marina called out from downstairs. 

“Pearlie! C’mon! We gotta go or else we”ll be late! 

Pearl looked at herself one more time..and said “I’m gonna be fine..she won’t realize” and ran downstairs a quick as she could. 

Little did she know..she can’t hide shit from her own girlfriend. 

Pearl and Marina had just arrived to work, not much was going on, except for the map rotations and a new splatfest announcement.

“Alright you two” their manager spoke “you go on in two hours to give the splatfest announcement, got it?”

“Yes! We”ll be ready!” Marina said cheerfully as she waved to her manager as he walked off.

Marina looked over to Pearl, who looked...quite down, she was slumped in her chair pretty low, eyes half shut with bags lying underneath them, and she looked..more pale then usual.

“Pearlie?” Marina spoke with worry “ Pearlie are you alright?” 

Pearl looked up to her, with her eyes widening quickly as she realized that she was showing signs of her sickness.

“Oh! Me? I’m gooood..just chilling here...” She said looking very suspicious.

“Are you sure? You look sick..” Marina said with a pout as her eyebrows loosened to a more worried look.

“Yep...if something was wrong, I would’ve told ya..right?” Pearl said.

Marina looked at her again and spoke softly “guess so” and reached down to grab her book out of her bag.

Pearl just sat there in silence, “I can’t believe I just lied to my girlfriend..” she said to herself. 

But suddenly she felt..faintish..and very very cold..her eyes fluttered very vividly..and she shook to the beat of her warm heart, her vision grew blurry... Marina looked up from her book, noticing Pearls shaking form “Pearl..Pearl?!?” But no answer, all she saw was Pearls glittering eyes forcing to look up..soon..Pearl couldn’t hold herself up and awake anymore...therefore..

 

She fainted....


	2. I Only Care About You..

... 

Light was all that filled Pearls spinning head as her gentle eyelids peeled open slowly, alowing her to see the big light above her.

Her eyes shot open to the sight of her bedroom, how’d she get there? 

She sat up quickly and yelled for Marina “Rina!! Where are you!?” 

She started to panic, legs shaking, head spinning, she put her hand to her face, she was freezing.

But before she could yell for Marina again, there she was, standing in the doorway making the most worried face as she ran over to the left side of Pearls bed.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t hear u till now..”

 

Pearl looked up at her and softly spoke “ am I at home? When did I get here?” 

 

Marina looked her in the eyes “after you fainted the manager told me to take you home..I knew something was wrong” Marina said 

“I-I I didn’t want you to worry! And we had to go to work so I thought I would hide that I was sick and I-“ she was soon cut off by Marinas soft pair of gentle lips pressed against hers, with very little pressure 

Marinas head moved back slowly to its original position “that doesn’t matter now” she said with low volume in her speech, “what does matter is that your okay”

Pearl looked at Marina with a very wide expression as her eyes glistened with the water glaze that coated them.

There was a long silence as they both got lost in each others eyes, Marinas eyebrows lowered into a innocent face, with a gentle smile, as her eyelids hid half of her eyes 

Then Marina broke the long silence between them and spoke in a very light tone.

 

“I love you, and I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, I will take care of you..”

They both kept staring till Marina lightly pecked a soft kiss on Pearls forehead, and slowly got up off of the bed.

“Now how about I bring you some tea, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter story! Sorry for my terrible English..it was not my first language, anyways I hope you all enjoyed this! I promise I will continue this with at least 2 chapters


End file.
